GoodBye, Caroline'
by cupidity11
Summary: One day they woke her up, so she could live forever. What a horrible mistake that was.


"NO! Let go of me! I don't want this!" Caroline screams, her rather high pitched voice has lost all its usual authority as the scientists hold her down.

She's dressed in her average clothing. Plain shirt, plain skirt, plain cardigan. It all seems to match her dull brown hair, simple ivory skin and dark brown eyes. Many of the limited employees never understood what Mr. Johnson had found so appealing about her.

The only thing fantastic about Caroline was her mind. It moved faster than anyone's. She came up with solutions so quickly that even the world's leaders had trouble keeping up. Some even said she was smarter than Mr. Johnson.

The metal snaps with a final kind of clink, around her wrists, ankles, neck and waist. Still she screams, begging all the scientists to show some reason. To see how insane this is. But, they ignore her. This was their bosses' dying wish. Plus, it was for science so it couldn't be bad.

Cool faces refuse to even look her in the eye, as they shove the table she's strapped onto into a large, complicated looking machine. Her desperate pleas can still be heard, even as they begin typing commands into the computer. Within minutes the whirling drowns out every other sound. Caroline is torn apart, destroyed with the very machine she had helped to make.

It begins to integrate itself into her form, removing the useless items and downloading the intellect. It takes her ability to outsmart the very best. It takes her love for science. It removes her humanity. It takes Caroline's unique sarcasm. It removes her conscious.

Piece by piece the body with the plain jacket and shirt and skirt, with its plain brown hair and plain eyes and plain face is picked apart and processed by the machine they have named, the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System or GLaDOS for simplicity sake.

The proper tools are added, excitement rises, discs of the testing tracks are inserted, and knowledge of the whole of the world is placed inside of this intricate work of art. The download takes a shorter time than expected and then with bated breath they flick the nessacery switches, push the nessacary buttons and wait.

There's the expected sparks, the dramatic fanfare of twitching machinery. It curls and twists itself upwards, the ceiling groaning with the weight of all the technology. There's a second of awe…and then the little dot of yellow in the middle of GLaDOS flickers.

All at once it's chaos as the deadly neurotoxin shoots from every available pocket into the main control room. The scientists scream out in agony, their sanity not working as they end up sucking in more of the stuff as they do.

People scramble and the A.I. watches expectantly, admiring its handy work. The smart ones try to turn off her major programming. This is just a small mistake. It can be fixed. Not a total failure. Many die that day before someone pulls the plug and the lethal yellow 'eye' flickers black. The whole machine stutters and shuts-down.

Many more attempts are made to fix GLaDOS. They add new programs. Tweak its hard drives. Connect it to conscience spheres and intelligence dampening spheres. Maybe they begin to think that their goal has been reached when it finally decides not to try to kill them right away.

But, GLaDOS is not fixed. GLaDOS can't be fixed. It isn't an 'it', but a she made from the greatest parts of one the of the brightest minds the world has ever known. She may be manmade but, she retains a piece of personality, a piece of Caroline that is thirsty for science and for revenge.

The scientists and Cave Johnson didn't create an A.I. They created a deity in charge of her own world, a whole empire made of blank white walls, sharp corners, hidden secrets and new ideas. A vast universe of improbability, some mad architect's opus-A relic from an age that never could've been. Her kingdom is a metastasized amalgam of add-ons, additions and appropriations. Building itself out of itself.

And for an eternity GLaDOS ruled with her shiny white casing, bright, warning sign yellow eyes, jagged machine parts and her wonderfully, fantastic human mind.

A.N.: A Portal fanfic. Because I can. Because it was in my head for days now. And because GLaDOS is the sex. It's a proven fact. It says it in her files.

I don't own Portal/Portal 2. Valve does. D:

Also, the part near the end is a modified version of the the lines on page 6 of the epic web-comic, 'LAB RAT.' It's my fave page.

Also...BUY PORTAL.


End file.
